Cuphead
by xRubyFanFics
Summary: Concept: Cuphead and Mugman had dealt with the devil! They lost the bet and the devil had requested their souls. But, if the Cups bring back 17 contracts until next midnight then the devil would spare their souls.


Cuphead and Mugman were having a regular day in INkwell Isle. "Hey, Mugs?" Mugman looked back at Cuphead. "Wanna go to the Casino? It's time we finally figure out what it is." MUgman shook his head. "Elder Kettle said it was dangerous. He said it was also very bad for us.." "C'mon. Just a peek?" Cuphead begged. "Well, a peek wouldn't hurt." Mugman agreed.

They hid so Elder Kettle wouldn't see them. They went to the woods and to the Casino. "Well isn't it those two fellow cups?" King Dice exclaimed. "DIdn't Elder kettle tell you not to go here?" "I-It's just a little peek." MUgman insisted. "Very well, make yourselves some money." They went to the Casino, with all those bets, they didn't know where to start! They soon enough found skeletons to bet with, and then won most of the bets. After a few hours of betting, KIng DIce was surprised. JUSt as the Cups were about to leave, King Dice proposed a challenge, to his boss; the Devil. The Devil joined,, asking for a little bet. The bet was for their souls if the Devil won, but if the Cups win, then they get all the money from the Casino. Cuphead, overwhelmed by greed, accepted the challenge. Mugman tried to warn Cuphead but Cuphead would ignore the warnings. They rolled the dice.

The Devil laughed. "Now your souls are mine." The Cups made two snake eyes. The Cups begged for him to not let their souls be taken, they pleaded "Please, don't take our soul. We'll do anything, just don't take our souls!" The Devil smiled. "Well, you can do something in the return of our souls." He pulled out a list of the ones that had their contracts and get it back. "You see, I had a bunch of runaways that didn't give their contract to me. I want you to hunt them down, and force to get their contracts. NOW GO! YOU HAVE TOMORROW MIDNIGHT TO GET ALL THOSE SOULS! AND IF YOU DON'T, YOUR SOULS ARE MINE FOREVER." He tossed the list and kicked them out of the Casino. The Cups were annihilated, they ran all the way to Elder Kettles' house.

"KETTLE! KETTLE! DAD! DAD!" Mugman was starting to cry. "Yes, my boys? Were where you anyway?" Elder Kettle asked. "W-we made a deal with the devil! Now he's going after our souls, we have to get 17 contracts before tomorrow midnight!" Mugman started crying really hard. "Oh, no boys? I told you to never do that!" Kettle scolded. "Well, there's no other choice. The only thing I can give you are these potions. Drink them and start collecting contracts!" The Cups quickly drank it then, they gained an ability to shoot guns in their hands! They walked out of Kettle's house, saying one last goodbye. They spied a garden, with a giant carrot, an onion, and a potato. "Hey, you! You vegetables!" Cuphead shouted. The vegetables glanced at him, with a scowl. "What do you want?" The carrot said, with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry we had to do this, but..-" Cuphead shoved the list to the root pack, "Here, I guessed you meddled with the devil?" Cuphead smirked. The root pack gasped, then they laughed. "You aren't going to get our contracts without a fight." The potato grinned.

The potato shooted, dirt. "AH! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DODGE THESE? TOO FAST!" Mugman was alert. Then, a worm spat out of the potato's mouth. Mugman forgot to avoid the worm, but it was a parry. "Wow, strange." Mugman thought as he dodged the dirt balls. Another worm spat out. Cuphead parryed it as well. "Heh, parrying is FUN." He laughed. After enough hits, the potato sank down, "Go get them, Weepy!" The potato said last. The onion appeared. "W-What. Owie.." The onion cried. "Aww… The onion is crying.." Mugman stopped shooting. "Don't let it distract you!" CUphead growled. USe all you've got! "B-But I can't, the onion doesn't have the intention to harm," Mugman argued. Cuphead and Mugman started to argue. ANd the onion calmed down. He was still crying a little but, he gave them the contract. "I guess you'll need the contract… Let the devil take my soul…" Mugman hugged the onion. "Aww! Thank you so much. HOw did you lose your soul anyway?" The onion shook. "No.. YOu don't have time for my story, go now!" MUgman waved goodbye while the onion sank down. Cuphead was frustrated. "WHAT!? WHY WOULD THEY GIVE THE CONTRACT WITHOUT A FIGHT? THAT ONION WAS A COWARD!" "Hey! Least the onion gave us the contract, if he wouldn't then, how much damage would we take if the carrot came?" MUgman yelled. "Good point," CUphead admitted. They walked to a forest. "Hm, I guess this is where we continue?" Cuphead aksed. They snuck to the forest, and suddenly, tiny little flowers started attacking! The Cups started shooting, then they got hit by acorns! "Ow!" Mugman cried. "Us cups are really fragile… I don't think we can stand anymore of this."


End file.
